Under Pressure
by pr0nz69
Summary: Apollo has just started interning at Gavin Law Offices. One night, he is working late for Kristoph and is too shy to ask for a bathroom break. Kristoph decides to have a little fun torturing his new intern. Kristoph/Apollo omorashi, written for the kink meme!


Written for the PW Kink Meme! Here's the original prompt:

Kristoph/Apollo omorashi. Apollo is a new intern at Gavin Law Offices and is too embarrassed to ask to use the restroom, but he thinks he'll be able to hold it until he's finished his work. Kristoph knows and intentionally makes matters worse for Apollo. I wanna see a desperate, humiliated Polly!

Bonus: Kristoph secretly jerks off under his desk while watching Apollo's struggles.

* * *

Apollo sighed, eyeing the gigantic stack of paperwork apprehensively. He glanced over at the clock. It was already past seven in the evening, and he'd been there since eight that morning. Exhausted, hungry, and stiff from sitting all day, Apollo wanted nothing more than to retreat to his tiny apartment, shovel down a frozen dinner, curl up under his sheets, and pass out before he had to get up and do it all over again the next day. But he was under strict orders from Mr. Gavin to complete all of this paperwork before he was allowed to leave for the night. And since he'd only been interning at Gavin Law Offices for almost a month now (and had spent six months practically begging for the position in the first place), he certainly couldn't refuse a direct order from his boss.

"I'm working on an immensely high profile case at the moment, and it is imperative that this paperwork be in order before the trial begins tomorrow morning," Mr. Gavin had said as he dropped the heavy stack onto Apollo's desk. Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, he added coolly, "I expect you not to leave your desk until you've finished, Justice."

"Yes, sir!" he practically shouted, and Mr. Gavin cringed.

"Tone down those 'chords of steel,' as you rather humorously call them, if you please, Justice."

"Yes, sir," he repeated in a quieter voice, slightly abashed. With an amused smile, Mr. Gavin strode off to the other end of the office and sat down at his desk. Apollo pulled the stack of paperwork closer and, determined, began working on the first page. _All right, you can do this. Show Mr. Gavin your dedication in becoming a lawyer. Here comes Justice!_

Twenty minutes passed in silence save for the scratching of pen on paper and the trickle of the small water fountain on the edge of Mr. Gavin's polished oak desk. Apollo was supporting his head with his left hand, nodding off every so often and then jerking awake at intervals. When he'd read the same sentence five times in a row and still didn't understand a word of it, he sat up straighter in his chair and stretched, yawning, in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Tired, Justice?"

Apollo spun around in his chair to find Mr. Gavin standing behind him, a mug clasped in his hand.

"N-no sir!" he lied, hastily stifling another yawn. _Well, that wasn't a blatantly obvious lie. _Mr. Gavin's lips twitched upwards.

"I see. Well, in any case, I made a pot of coffee and thought I'd share some with you. You looked like you needed it." A steaming mug of coffee was set carefully on his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Gavin," Apollo said, grateful for his mentor's kindness.

Mr. Gavin merely smiled and headed back to his desk, pausing for a moment to add, "By the way, Justice, I would recommend wiping the saliva off your cheek."

Mortified, Apollo brought his hand up to his cheek, and sure enough, it was smeared with drool. Wiping it off hurriedly with the back of his hand, he glanced sheepishly at Mr. Gavin, who chuckled but made no further comment. Wanting to save himself from enduring any more embarrassing mishaps that evening, Apollo downed the coffee as quickly as he could without scalding his throat. Then he resumed working, waiting for the effects of the caffeine to set in and hopefully keep him awake for the rest of the time it took him to finish his work.

In his eagerness to keep himself awake, however, he had overlooked the other, more troublesome effect that the coffee had on his body – specifically on his bladder. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, suddenly aware that he really needed to use the bathroom. Only about thirty minutes had passed since he had downed the coffee, and he was still nowhere near being done with his work. He shifted again, trying to ease the pressure in his crotch, and stole a glance at Mr. Gavin, who was diligently at work like always. The scratching of pen on paper ceased as Mr. Gavin paused and, seeming to sense Apollo's eyes on him, said without looking up,

"Is something the matter, Justice?"

Apollo swallowed, nervous. The more rational part of his brain told him to be honest and ask to use the restroom like it was no big deal because, really, it _was_ no big deal. But something held him back. When he was a kid, he'd always been shy about vocalizing his need to use the restroom, and it seemed he had never outgrown that discomfort. That physical need just felt too personal for him to share with anyone else. And even if he did, he argued, Mr. Gavin had ordered him to stay put until he'd finished the paperwork. It wasn't his place to disobey an order from his boss.

"No, sir, I just spaced out for a moment, sorry!" Apollo replied in as even a tone as he could whilst ignoring the pang in his lower abdomen. He took a slow, steady breath. He could hold it. It wasn't that bad, anyway. He'd be fine.

Fifteen minutes later, he was feeling anything but fine. He squeezed his thighs together as another urge to urinate hit him. _Just don't think about it. Don't think about it, and it will go away._ Biting his lip when he felt his bladder twinge in protest, he forced himself to focus on the paper before him, reading each sentence aloud in his head so that there was no room for other thoughts.

Five minutes passed before he gave up the reading in his head idea as a lost cause. By this point, the only thing that seemed to be helping him was jiggling his leg up and down relentlessly. Shifting his weight around seemed to ease the pressure in his bladder, making it more bearable.

"Justice, sit still. That infernal squeaking is grating on my nerves."

Until Mr. Gavin had spoken, Apollo hadn't even realized that bouncing around in his chair was causing the chair to emit an awful squeaking noise. Flushing, Apollo stilled his legs at once, mumbling an apology.

He though he saw a hint of a smirk on his mentor's lips, but he had no time to dwell on it because the moment he stopped moving his legs, his bladder contracted powerfully, and although he squeezed his thighs together as hard as he could, he couldn't prevent a few drops of urine from dripping out. A small whimper escaped his lips as he felt the warm urine spread out over the front of his boxers and cool. Dismayed, he glanced down at his lap to make sure nothing had seeped through his slacks, breathing a sigh of relief when he found them completely dry. Mr. Gavin's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you feeling alright, Justice?"

Apollo's head shot up to see Mr. Gavin watching him from across the room with an unreadable expression on his face. _How long has he been watching me…?!_ Before he could respond, his boss was already striding over to him. Apollo's stomach dropped. _Please don't come over here, please, please –!_

"I – um – y-yes, of course! J-just working hard, sir!" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, grinning like a fool. Mr. Gavin arched one of his brows, his eyes falling onto the small stack of completed paperwork and the much larger stack that remained untouched.

"I see," he said slowly, his lips twitching in what Apollo could only assume to be amusement. Apollo fidgeted in discomfort as he sat there in his cool, damp boxers. As Mr. Gavin continued to stand there in front of his desk, Apollo couldn't stop himself from squirming, clenching and unclenching his trembling thighs, praying Mr. Gavin couldn't see what his legs were doing under the desk. Jaw clenched tightly, he did his best to keep a straight face. He started when he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead.

"Your face is awfully red. Are you sure you're not coming down with anything?" Mr. Gavin asked, sounding concerned.

"W-well, I guess I do feel a bit off," Apollo relented, hoping that a bit of honesty would get his boss to back off. But it soon became clear that Mr. Gavin wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My… My stomach," Apollo admitted reluctantly. God, he _really_ needed to go. Grimacing, he hunched over a bit as if he had a cramp, sliding himself forward and subtly pressing his penis on the firm edge of the chair to provide some external pressure to counteract the pressure in his bladder.

"Oh? Does it hurt… here?"

Apollo yelped and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he suddenly felt an immense pressure on his lower abdomen, and it took him a dazed moment to realize that Mr. Gavin's hand was pressing on his stomach in firm, fluid movements.

"Ughnn!" Apollo groaned, and, in a moment of sheer panic, he felt a hot jet of urine shoot out of his penis and into his underwear. He managed to stop the flow just barely by clenching his thighs together and bouncing his leg around like a maniac. This time he didn't have to look down to know that it had soaked through his pants as well, and sure enough, when he opened his eyes, there was a dark spot about the size of coin right where the tip of his penis lay, contrasting starkly against the bright red fabric. Face reddening, he frantically batted his mentor's hand from his stomach and covered the wet spot with his hand, cursing himself for not wearing a darker colored suit in which such a stain would be less obvious. He prayed that Mr. Gavin would think that his pressing had merely caused him an immense amount of pain, which was quite honestly the truth – just not the whole truth.

Once he had composed himself enough, he chanced a glance at Mr. Gavin, who's eyes were fixed on him in a penetrating stare, and was it just Apollo's imagination or did he look rather… flustered? But before he could dwell on it, Mr. Gavin adjusted his glasses and excused himself.

As soon as he turned his back, Apollo's left hand shot down to his burning crotch and squeezed it as tight as he could, so tightly that it was painful. Part of him was mortified for grabbing at himself in such a vulgar manner in public, but the more desperate part of him didn't care so long as it kept him from peeing in his pants. _I'm a twenty year-old man,_ he thought angrily,_ and I will _not _wet myself! _He sighed in relief, relaxing slightly as the pressure dissipated. There. That felt better. He didn't even feel like he had to go anymore. Maybe now he could finally get the rest of his work done and end this nightmare.

By the time Mr. Gavin returned, Apollo had composed himself and was sitting rather stiffly in his chair so close to the desk that his chest was almost touching it, both hands on the desk. After much shifting around, he'd determined that this was the most comfortable position he could assume while hiding the conspicuous wet spot on his lap. He wished that stupid desk fountain would shut up. The sound of the stream of water trickling down the smooth rocks was doing nothing to help his sanity. He clenched his thighs together as his bladder gave a painful twinge in response. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"Here, Justice. I've brought you some aspirin and a glass of water. It should make you feel better."

Apollo's eyes widened in horror as a bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of ice water were placed in front of him. There was no way he could drink that without peeing himself. Absolutely no way. Hell, he could barely look at it without feeling the pressure mounting in his bladder once again, begging to be released. But Mr. Gavin was staring expectantly at him, and he had to keep up this charade of stomach pain now that he'd started it, but how in the world was he going to be able to do this? Gulping, he picked up the bottle of aspirin, shook a few pills into his trembling hand, and tossed them into his mouth and swallowed, not touching the water. Mr. Gavin quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not healthy to dry swallow, Justice," he reprimanded him lightly, as if he were talking to a five year-old child who was trying to stick a butter knife into an electrical socket.

"I'm not thirsty." His dry throat stung as he forced the pills down.

"Well then, Justice, I hope you will feel some relief soon." This time the smirk on his lips was unmistakable, and Apollo shuddered at the word "relief." And why did Mr. Gavin's voice suddenly sound so… husky?

Taking a deep breath, Apollo turned his attention back to his papers, doing his best to ignore the droplets of condensation sliding down the glass of water sitting untouched on his desk. He sneaked a peak at Mr. Gavin, who was back at his desk typing calmly on his computer with one hand, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. Apollo shifted his hips restlessly, resisting the urge to grab himself again. His bladder was so full that it felt ready to burst, and Apollo panicked abruptly as he wondered if he could _die_ from holding it for so long; hadn't there been a news report a few years back where a man actually _had_ died from holding his bladder for so long that it ruptured?

The urges to urinate were coming more frequently, and despite how hard he was contracting his thigh muscles, he knew it wouldn't be sufficient for much longer. His vision blurred as another powerful contraction came over him, and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear it so that he could keep reading. He couldn't slow down now or he'd never finish his work and get to the restroom. The clammy hand holding his pen was shaking, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and he was constantly reminding himself to breathe, since holding his breath only added to the pressure in his stomach. It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face, but he tried his best for fear of Mr. Gavin glancing over and seeing his face contorted in pain as he tried to hold back his urine. He groaned silently, putting his head in his hands. Right now he'd do just about anything to exchange his chords of steel for a bladder of steel.

Peering out between his fingers, his eyes fell on Mr. Gavin, who was staring straight at him as though in a daze, one hand lingering on the keyboard, motionless, and the other hidden beneath the desk. Lifting his head from his hands, Apollo shot him what he hoped was a reassuring smile but was certain looked more like a pained grimace.

As soon as Mr. Gavin looked away, Apollo slid his left hand off the desk as discreetly as he could and shoved it into his pocket, grasping furiously at his penis through the fabric and squeezing the tip, unable to take it anymore. He was absolutely desperate now, his face hot and sweaty, his eyes burning as he alternated between squeezing and rubbing himself like his life depended on it. Which it sort of did, really, because how would he ever explain to Kristoph Gavin, the legendary defense attorney who just happened to be his idol, boss, and mentor all rolled up in one, that he had _wet himself_ in his office?

Despite his best efforts to keep it in, pee was trickling slowly down his thighs, dripping into his pant legs and socks. He needed to get to a toilet _right now_, but even as he thought this and made to stand up and run for it, dignity be damned, he realized with horror that at this point he wouldn't even be able to make it to a toilet. Panting in desperation, he rubbed his penis harder, willing the burning sensation to go away long enough for him to make a mad dash for the bathroom. But this time the feeling wouldn't go away, and Apollo watched in abject horror as the wet spot on his pants grew larger. He frantically clenched his hand around the head of his penis, rocking his hips forward and backward even as the warm liquid slipped between his fingers without restraint. _Please stop, please stop, please –!_

But his muscles were cramped and exhausted, and his bladder was so full that it couldn't hold out any longer, and next thing he knew, urine was pouring out of his body, hot and fast, flowing over his useless hand and thighs and butt. And all he could feel was relief like he had never before experienced as his bladder emptied and warm urine spread out over his red dress pants. A low groan reached his ears, and he couldn't tell if it came from his own lips or not, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

And then it was over, and Apollo was sitting there with his hand on his crotch, drenched in his own urine as the muscles in his stomach and thighs spasmed. Quivering, he lifted his soiled hand up in revulsion, unable to believe what had just happened. But as the urine cooled on his lap and dripped from the saturated office chair and onto the wood floor below, there was no denying it, and Apollo buried his face in his hands as humiliated tears filled his eyes. And as he sat there with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes, trying desperately not to cry, he thought that he had never felt as ashamed in his entire life as he did now.

"Justice?" Apollo flinched, not having noticed his mentor approach him until he was standing in front of his desk. "What is the matter?"

Apollo's heart sped up dangerously, and he felt lightheaded when he realized that Mr. Gavin was right in front of him and that now he had to give an explanation as to why he'd just wet himself at work, but _damn,_ what was he going to _say_?

"I-I…" he spluttered, refusing to look up. He took a deep, shuddering breath before saying in a tiny voice, "I… had a… an a-accident." There was a pregnant pause.

"You had an… accident?" repeated Mr. Gavin, incredulous. And despite the fact that he couldn't see him, Apollo just _knew_ that he had _that_ look on his face, the look of stern disapproval that he often wore when talking about troublesome clients or his younger brother's frivolous musical career. Apollo nodded, unable to speak as hot tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He refused to budge from his position, hunched over his desk with his face hidden in his hands. He couldn't let Mr. Gavin see him in his soiled slacks, dark and wet around his crotch and thighs in a pattern that unmistakably indicated that he had wet himself. God, he was never going to be able to look Mr. Gavin in the face again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath hitching. "I'm so, so sorry."

For a minute the room was silent save for Apollo's quiet sniffles and the steady drip of urine hitting the wood floor. And then Mr. Gavin spoke again.

"Why did you not ask to use the restroom?"

"You… you told me not to leave my desk until I was done –"

"I did not mean that literally, Justice," Mr. Gavin interjected coldly. "Do you think me so inhumane as to not allow you a bathroom break?"

Wincing, Apollo cursed his stupidity and shyness and wondered how it was possible for him to feel any more mortified than he already was. "No, sir," he replied softly. "I thought I could hold it…"

"Clearly you were wrong."

Apollo remained silent. He heard Mr. Gavin sigh, and Apollo jerked his head up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his face red and tear-streaked.

"You should get yourself home, Justice."

Apollo's heart sank. He was being fired. After he had worked so hard to get this internship, he blew it with one stupid mistake. How would he ever become a defense attorney at this rate?

"Yes, sir," he muttered, dejected.

"I expect you here first thing tomorrow morning to finish this paperwork before my trial."

Apollo's eyes widened. So he wasn't firing him then? His heart soared with hope.

"O-of course, sir," he stuttered, feeling a little lighter. He scrubbed at his eyes and cleared his throat, embarrassed that Mr. Gavin had seen him crying on top of everything else that had happened that night. Of course, it was going to take a while for things to return to normal, and Apollo knew that he would always be bashful about the incident, but if this was how Mr. Gavin was going to handle it, then he also had to be professional and mature about it.

Apollo stood slowly, flinching as the soaked fabric chafed his skin, and flushed again when he noticed Mr. Gavin still standing there, watching him. He glanced down at the chair in trepidation, cringing as his eyes took in the dark stain on the upholstery and the pool of liquid beneath it.

"Do you, ah, want me to clean up?" he asked, gesturing awkwardly to the mess, unable to meet Mr. Gavin's eyes.

"Leave it. I'll have housekeeping take care of it."

"O-okay," said Apollo, feeling a combination of guilt and humiliation at the thought of someone else having to clean up after him as if he were a child. Not wanting to be in his mentor's presence any longer than he had to in his current state and wishing for nothing more than a hot shower, he turned and made to leave when Mr. Gavin's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and one more thing, Justice. You'll be paying for a replacement for that chair you ruined. And just so you know, it was purchased from a very fine furniture manufacturer that is only available in Germany."

Hanging his head, Apollo nodded and exited the office, sullenly hoping that it was raining outside.


End file.
